


From the Darkness Won

by jesterlady



Category: Battlestar Galactica, Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Angst, Between Seasons/Series, Captivity, F/M, Marriage Proposal, Missing Scene, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-17
Updated: 2011-09-17
Packaged: 2017-10-23 19:46:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/254177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesterlady/pseuds/jesterlady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Helo and Sharon got back together during the year on New Caprica</p>
            </blockquote>





	From the Darkness Won

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own BSG. The title is by George MacDonald.

He sat in the corner of the brig and watched her lay on her side with her back towards him. It was the third day in a row that they’d played this routine. But he’d meant what he said, he wasn’t giving up. Most of the time, he was silent, just letting her know he was there.

“A lot of the fleet has at least visited the surface. Baltar hopes to have livable structures up in a few weeks. The Admiral isn’t happy about it. He’s still worried about the Cylons.”

“If everyone’s down on the surface, why aren’t you with them?” It was the first time she’d spoken since she told him she didn’t care  
anymore.

“You know I’m not leaving you.”

“You know I don’t care.”

“Cylon, Sharon, person, machine, whatever, whoever you are; I know you. You don’t mean that.”

“Then you must be even more gullible than when we met.” She spoke without turning and he knew he’d had enough for the day. She was  
speaking out of her pain, and pretty soon he’d be goaded into doing the same.

“I love you. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

 

Sharon lay on her side and felt her heart harden.

***

He entered the brig and gave an ‘okay’ gesture to the marine stationed at the door. He was grateful Adama allowed him these visits with Sharon. Helo could tell that the Admiral was worried about what Hera’s death had done to her. Whether that worry was because of his concern for Sharon or anxiety over what she might do, he didn’t know. But he appreciated the fact that Adama thought he could do something about it.

“I’m not in the mood today.” She sighed as he sat down.

“You’re never in the mood,” he said with false cheer, adjusting himself against the wall.

“One would think you’d get the hint.”

“I could say the same thing about you.”

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

“You initiated this conversation,” he reminded her. She didn’t say anything and they sat in silence.

“Did you even care?” she finally asked.

“About you? Because after everything I’ve done, that’s a stupid question.”

“About her.” Helo couldn’t say anything for a few minutes.

“What are you- How could you ask? She was my child too!”

“It’s so much easier with her gone, right? The responsibility you felt toward me can be let go. You don’t have to worry about your  
offspring suddenly committing atrocities. You can just be Karl Agathon of the fleet and not the Cylon lover.”

Helo slowly got to his feet and walked over to where she sat with her back towards him. He turned her around and gripped her shoulders  
while he spoke through gritted teeth.

“Shut your frakking mouth. I loved my child. You think I don’t feel her death every day? You think I didn’t do everything in my  
power to save her? I don’t care what she was. She was part of me. She was part of you. She was a person. She didn’t deserve to die and I  
would do anything to get her back. Do you understand me?” He shook her shoulders and she finally lifted her dead eyes to his. She could see  
the tears he was holding back and something started to soften within her. “I loved her. I love her,” he continued quietly. “I love you. And  
I will never give up. So, shut up about something you obviously don’t understand.”

He stood up and left the room. He walked to his rack, slamming the door shut to the pilot’s quarters, not bothering to lock it. The  
ship was nearly deserted anyway. He paced the room, finally lowering himself on his bunk and weeping. He’d been trying for so long to let  
Sharon work through her grief. He’d been holding onto all he had left. Now he felt like his child had been ripped from him again and he  
screamed his frustration at the loss. Spreading her ashes hadn’t helped. Interrogating Doc Cottle about the details hadn’t helped. Being  
with Sharon hadn’t helped. He was alone with his loss.

***

“Why don’t you just visit the planet, Lieutenant?” Adama asked in concern. He had been observing Helo’s visits to the brig very closely. Three weeks ago, Helo had left in a hurry and closeted himself in his rack for hours. Since then his face had become drawn and his eyes were haunted, just like Sharon’s eyes were withdrawn and her face too thin. Adama started to wonder if the two of them were determined to kill themselves in their effort to show the world what they’d lost.

“You know my mind, sir. If you have an assignment for me I will gladly carry it out. Until then, I will not leave her.”

“About time for your visit then,” Adama said, checking his watch.

“Thank you, sir.” Helo saluted and left the CIC. He went to the brig and settled into his usual spot on the wall. To his surprise,  
Sharon slowly sat up and turned to face him.

“I guess I’m sorry,” she said, without really looking at him.

“You guess you’re sorry about what?”

“What I said. Before.”

“A whole three weeks ago,” he said, trying for a light tone. “It’s okay.”

“No, it’s not. You’ve never done anything but protect me. You didn’t deserve that.”

“Will you let me back in?”

“I didn’t say I was ready for that.” She lifted her eyes to his. “I just want you to know that I believe in you. I just hope you can  
believe in me a bit longer.”

“I’ll always believe in you,” he said.

 

***

 

“I so enjoy our little visits,” Sharon said wearily as she entered the Admiral’s quarters and sat down on the couch. “Of course I don’t know why you can’t just visit me in the brig like Helo.”

“Helo doesn’t have his own quarters or I’m sure he’d be pleased to take you there. Besides, don’t you enjoy getting out of the brig?”

“Since I don’t really need to be in there at all, that’s a moot point. I don’t really care where I am.”

“You care. You must.”

“How could I? I’m just programmed.” Sharon clutched a pillow and contemplated tearing it to shreds. Adama watched her closely and  
then took a sip of his drink.

“We’ve been building a civilization on New Caprica for six months. The Cylons haven’t been seen at all. How do you feel about that?”

“I don’t feel. They can all be blasted to hell as far as I’m concerned. So can you.”

Adama thought it was quite ironic that the moment he started to trust a Cylon was the moment she professed a desire to see him dead.

“I believe you feel,” he said, keeping his new feelings to himself. “You’ve proven that over the past few months. I can’t help you  
with that. But if you’d like, we can maybe move you out of the brig, see how that works out.”

“I’m not helping you,” she said. “You can kill me. Sure, you won’t cause I’ll only resurrect, well, depending on where the  
Resurrection ship is, but I would rather die than help the man who let my baby die.”

“I’m sorry about that, but I didn’t have anything to do with that tragedy.”

“Not sorry enough to undo it were the choice to be in front of you right now.”

“Maybe, maybe not.”

***

“I’ve been promoted,” Helo said as he knocked on her door and stepped around the guard outside.

Sharon looked up from her push ups. She’d felt resentment burning inside her all day and this was the only way she could think to  
relieve it without resorting to violence. She just hoped she could control herself while Helo was there. They’d been moving to a much better  
place and she didn’t want to wreck that.

“Good for you.”

“I’m glad you’ve moved on from just sitting.”

“Well, what good would that do me?”

“Nothing except make you look more like Apollo.”

He could tell she almost grinned.

“So, you’re all important now,” she said sardonically, wiping her face with a towel.

“Well, I’m a Captain.”

“Helo’s life is moving on,” she said cheerily, flopping onto a chair. “Sharon just gets to be in her less heavily guarded brig.”

“Don’t be like that.”

“Frak you!” she said suddenly, standing up and shoving her chair backward. “I am so full of rage. I am so full of anger. I don’t  
deserve this!”

“And I deserve to be shunned for being a human and not locked up with you? I can’t change who I am anymore than you can. It’s been  
seven months, Sharon. You’ve come so far. When are you going to accept that and keep going?” He moved toward her, using all his height. She  
glared up at him.

“I don’t care that you’re human,” she said icily. “That would be rather like racism. A human trait if ever there was one.”

“Yet you can’t help but feel angry that I can be free while you’re in here. Well, I’m not free. I’ll never be free without you.”  
Helo turned to leave.

There’d been some good moments, some tender times during the last few months. He’d been feeling hope, but now they were outweighed by the  
anger and the guilt. It was like a switch had gone off and she was spitting venom again. He’d felt his own share of mood swings. He’d been  
overwhelmed by their loss and he’d broken more than a few items. He wished she would find a breaking point. But he never stopped loving her  
and he made the decision to leave before she made him regret it.

“Helo,” she said in a strangled voice and he turned and she grabbed his head, smashing his lips to hers. He stood still for a moment,  
then his hands came up and entwined her waist, her neck, ran through her hair, caressed her face, while his lips burned against hers with all  
the intensity they’d built up since they’d last met. Her hands started to tear at his shirt and he maneuvered them toward the bed, stumbling  
as they fell and he felt like their burdens dropped even as they let gravity take hold of them.

 

***

“I was so angry,” Sharon said softly, running her fingers through Helo’s hair. “I still am sometimes.”

“I can’t blame you.”

“How did you do it?” she asked in wonder. “How did you keep loving me?”

“You never stopped loving me,” he answered, brushing his lips to her forehead.

“But I wasn’t exactly a poster child for romance.”

“No, but I don’t give up. You should know that by now.”

“I really should,” she said and leaned over to kiss him.

“I should go back to my rack,” he said reluctantly.

“Stay,” she urged. “It’s not like you’ve been sleeping there at all for two weeks now.”

“Apart from the ground breaking ceremony, but somebody’s going to start to say something. If only to try to regulate our breeding,” he  
said somewhat bitterly.

“I know that’s not funny,” she said, “but I have to almost laugh at the stupidity of that.”

“I know, huh?”

“I’m sorry we missed so much. I could’ve leaned on you. I could’ve helped you. You were in just as much pain as I was. As I am.”

“I think I’ve proved that when you said you were smarter than me, it was just Cylon arrogance.”

“I mean it,” she said and punched his shoulder. He laughed and hugged her closer.

“And hearing you say it makes it better. It does. We can’t go back. We have to go on.”

“I know,” she said slowly. “That’s what I’ve been learning. That’s what you’ve been teaching me. I was wrong. But I can go on.”

“Of course you can. And I’ll help.”

“I do love you,” she said. “I’ve loved you since Caprica and I feel like I loved you before that.”

“How before that?”

“Boomer was in love with the Chief. But she loved you. And I have her memories.”

“It seems so strange to think about it,” he mused, turning on his back and looking at the ceiling.

“That someone could know intimate details about something they never did?”

“To think that who I started to love isn’t who I love now and will always love. You’re so similar, but you are so completely  
different.”

“And because you realize that…well, it makes me love you so much more.”

He leaned over and kissed her again, savoring the touch he’d been craving for so long.

***

“I’m glad you and Helo managed to work out your differences,” Adama said as he entered Sharon’s quarters.

“So am I,” she said and smiled. It was amazing how much bitterness had been removed from her. She could even feel empathy and  
gratitude toward the man who’d locked her up and hadn’t protected her child.

“He’s already ten times the officer he was.” Adama smiled. “Tigh’s thinking of going down to the surface and I’m making Helo XO if  
that happens.”

“That’s the right choice.” Sharon was glad to see that she felt no resentment, only pride.

“I’m, I’m happy that he found you,” Adama said quietly and left. Sharon’s eyes filled with tears, especially as she heard him tell the  
guards to leave with him. She was free to move about the ship, to see and talk to whoever she liked, whenever and wherever.

 

***

 

“Dinner for two?” Sharon asked in surprise. “Sure, there aren’t that many people on board, but we don’t have to eat alone.”

“If you don’t want to spend time with me, just say so,” Helo answered indignantly. “I’m sure Kat and I could spend some quality time  
otherwise.”

Sharon rolled her eyes.

“That doesn’t sound convincing in the slightest. You know I want to spend time with you. Always.”

“Then come on,” he said, taking her hand. He led her to the deserted hangar bay where he’d spread a picnic for them. “It should be  
just like it was back on Caprica where we met.”

“Always raining and Cylons on our asses?”

“Alone.” She grinned, liking the thought and fell to the food with as much gusto as when they’d discovered their bomb shelter so  
thoughtfully provided by her Cylon relatives.

“This is amazing for such rationed times,” she said. “I’m quite impressed.”

“Good,” he said, taking her hands. “Because this part of the meal is the important part.” She looked at him quizzically and then  
comprehension dawned as he got down on his knee.

“Helo?”

“Sharon, you know what I’m going to say. It’s been a long time. We’ve been through hell and back. But I have you and I want you to  
be mine and to hell with what the world says. Be my wife and let’s blow the history books out of the water.”

She grinned.

“So romantic. This is all about becoming famous, isn’t it?”

“It’s because I love you.”

She leaned down and kissed him gently.

“I love you too. And yes.” A smile spread across his face and he got to his feet and twirled her around.

“Yes!” He brought their faces together and consummated their new status with a kiss.

 

***

“It’s official,” Sharon Agathon said as she dropped her bag. Karl Agathon smiled down at his new wife.

“What exactly?”

“We’re married. I’m not a prisoner. This is our new place to live. Alone, just us, no guards.”

“Yes, that’s all official.”

“It means somebody frakked up, because this shouldn’t be able to be true.”

“I never would’ve thought it all those months ago. Not when we met. Not when I found out who you were. Not when we got back to  
Galactica. Not when Hera was born. Not when she…left.”

Sharon nodded and took his fingers in hers as they stood in their quarters.

“I made so many hard choices. I made so many wrong ones. But I had to make an ultimate choice and I needed a reason. I had to be  
able to forgive myself and make it. You gave that to me and I can never thank you enough.”

“Here I was just thinking you were hot,” he said, grinning. She groaned.

“That’s so pathetic. Come here.” He obliged and let her lead him to the bed.

“We need to make this place a home right now,” he said.

She smiled and sat herself down on his lap.

“We are a home, but I agree.”

“Just remember, Mrs. Agathon, I have to be at CIC at 0600 hours.”

“Yes, sir, Mr. XO, sir.” Sharon ran her hands down his chest. “We wouldn’t want you to be late.”

“Still, that’s a good twelve hours away,” Helo reasoned, sliding his hands beneath her shirt.

“Fun, fun, fun,” she breathed against his lips.

“The best kind,” he answered, smiling as he slipped her shirt off and bent his head over her neck to kiss her shoulder. He could see her spine start to glow, something he’d become used to over the past months. He was happy to say that it didn’t bother him at all. It was just something that was uniquely a part of his wife, the Cylon.

***

“It’s always something,” Sharon muttered as she jogged through the halls beside her husband.

“At least we’re doing our part to rescue everyone.”

“It’s odd that I’m being called with you. I mean, I know I’m not enemy number one anymore, but I’m still me.”

“Which means anyone with half a brain would know you’re the right person to help.”

“Maybe, but there aren’t too many people with brains left on this ship.”

Helo laughed and adjusted his stride to hers.

“There were people with brains before?”

“Don’t abuse your friends,” she said with a smile and then grew serious. “So many people came to see me before the Cylons came back.  
Kara and Sam came all the time. Gaeta, Dee. Even the Chief, once, to tell me about the baby. I never realized how many people Boomer  
inspired before her descent into Cylon life.”

“Maybe you never realized how many people you inspired by your choice.”

“All for you, baby,” she said as they neared their destination. “All I’m saying is that I’m glad we’re going to rescue people who I  
care about and who might actually care about me. And that I might be a part of the fleet again. Part of Galactica.”

“I hope so.” They slowed to a walk.

Helo knocked on the door and Adama called from within to enter.

“Helo, Sharon, come in. I’ve had another transmission from the signal on New Caprica. We have a plan.”

“Excellent news, sir,” Helo replied. Sharon stood silently, waiting. Adama looked at her knowingly.

“You’re wondering why you’re here since I don’t appear to be in need of a drinking companion.”

“Slightly, sir.”

“You’re going in as liaison to negotiate the operation.”

“Me?” Sharon’s mouth dropped open. “Don’t you need someone who’s actually…?”

“A part of the military,” Adama supplied. “If you so wish, I’m giving you wings, Lieutenant.” A smile burst onto her face. Helo  
clenched his jaw to keep from howling his delight.

“Yes, sir.” Sharon worked to contain herself.

“You’ve proven yourself. Now go celebrate because you’ll be working overtime from now on. You have an hour.”

“Thank you, sir.” Helo and Sharon backed out of the room and as soon as the door clanged shut behind them, Sharon jumped into his arms  
and kissed him.

“I can’t believe it,” she squealed. “I’m in the fleet. I have wings.”

“You did it, babe.”

“We did it. Because if you hadn’t believed in me, I would have frozen to death in that brig.”

“Not literally, I assume,” Helo said, setting her down, but keeping her in his arms.

“No, but much worse.” Sharon rested her forehead against his as he bent down to kiss her. “Thanks.”

“I guess we finally are even for Caprica then.”

“But I didn’t actually come back for you.”

“But you fell for me.”

She smiled.

“Yes, I did.


End file.
